


Let Her Go

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Altea (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Moving On, Mutual Pining, Outer Space, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sunsets, Veronica flirts with keith, farming, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith visits Lance on Altea. Maybe Lance can learn to let go.





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Lance and his family live on Altea, instead of Earth.

"Keith! You're here!" Lance exclaimed, smiling brightly as he raced toward the former paladin. Keith's face brightened.

Lance skidded to a stop a few steps in front of him. "It's so good to see you, it's been a while. Well, come on, you can hang out with me and my family!" Lance waved a hand to urge him along.

 

Kosmo trotted next to Keith, his fur brushing his legs. Keith had been solemn since Allura and Lance got together. Different. Colder.

The space wolf was no idiot. He knew love when he saw it. He saw it in Keith's eyes every time Keith went to visit Lance and the other paladins.

And he knew Keith noticed as well.

 

"So, how have things been with the Blades?" Lance turned to Keith as they slowly made their way toward the house. Keith blinked in surprise. "Well, uh, we've been working on giving the worse off planets some assistance. Zarkon's rule did a number on them."

Lance nodded along. "I'm glad you can help though. I-uh, wish I could too." He murmured, fiddling with his hands awkwardly.

Keith stared at Lance's hands, at the way the Cuban boy was rubbing his nails against his palms and rubbing his hands together inaudibly. Nervousness.

"Who says you can't?" Keith smiled, trying to keep the conversation going. Lance pulled his gaze up to look at Keith again, and he shrugged. "Allura, I guess. I mean, it would feel like a dishonor to leave Altea."

Keith's smile fell at the mention of the princess. "Oh."

Lance smiled brightly a moment later. "Race you to the house! It's almost time for dinner!"

The paladins, along with Kosmo, ran up the hill with the same childish competitiveness they had when they first met.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Mama poured more potatoes, or at least the space equivalent, onto Keith's plate. "It's been a while since Lance has had friends over. He usually spends his time with that cow." She mentioned absent-mindedly.

Lance blushed, hiding his face. It was true, though. Lance hadn't had friends over any more often than the annual paladin dinner. Keith looked over at him with a frown. "Well, we can change that." He said, stabbing a potato with his fork.

The red and black paladins were both blushing now. "Uh, anyway..." Veronica said, clapping her hands together. "Keith, how are you doing?"

Keith smiled, thankful for the distraction. "I've been pretty good. Kosmo and the rest of the Galra are a bit of a handful, but I manage. How about you?"

She hummed thoughtfully. "I've been okay. Life's different here. You know, space and all." She gestured to the area around her, then brought her hands back down. "But I keep myself busy with exploring and helping Lance out with the farm."

Lance was glancing back and forth between Veronica and Keith. He did remember what Veronica said, about setting her up with Keith. He just hoped that was old news now. Not because he _liked_ Keith, just because...it's weird.

Veronica smirked over at Lance knowingly. It _was_ a big sister's duty to help her brother, right?

"So, Keith, how would you feel about going on a date with me?" Veronica asked casually. Mama and Papa gaped at her, not speaking a word, and Lance choked on his food.

Keith dropped his fork, the dreaded iciness filling his veins. "Um, Veronica...I..." He stammered. He couldn't say yes, he didn't like girls, it would be leading her on. But what if he said no and Lance hated him?

Lance shook his head wildly. "No way, no way, no way! That's a horrible idea. Veronica, you should know better!" Lance blurted, standing up from the table and storming out of the house.

The McClains' looked at each other in confusion. "I-I was just kidding, Keith." Veronica admitted nervously. "You should go check on him."

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith found Lance on a rocky cliffside not too far from the house, with his knees tucked up to his chest. The mice were on his shoulders, squeaking comfortingly in his ears. Keith and Kosmo slinked up beside him. Keith sat down.

"Hey, buddy. Want to talk about what happened back there?" Keith asked, concealing his concern for emotionlessness. Lance turned his head away. "Are you going to go out with Veronica?"

Keith scoffed. "No. Sorry Lance, but uh, I'm gay. And she was joking. I should have just said that, huh?" Keith stammered, regretting everything he'd said. Lance turned to him in shock. "You're gay?"

Keith froze in place. "Y-Yeah. Is that...bad?" His breaths were shaky. Lance shook his head no quickly. "No, no! Not at all. I'm bi, so..." Lance trailed off. "Took me a while to figure it out though."

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments. "I think I always knew." Keith explained. "For a long time, at least."

Lance smiled softly. "Wish I could say the same. I think all my flirting was to hide it."

Keith blinked. "Was...dating _Allura_ to hide it?"

The Altean's head flew up in horror. "No! Of course not! I loved Allura, I really did." He broke off into a sigh, shaking his head. "I miss her."

Keith instantly regretted his question. Talking about Allura again. Of course. He always was selfish.

"She...She was a really good friend of mine. Family." Keith scooted an inch closer to Lance. "She was family to the whole team."

Lance nodded, eyes shut tightly.

Keith inhaled deeply. "We all miss her, Lance. But she wouldn't want any of us to be so sad. Especially not you." He nudged Lance.

The wind whistled past them as the sun began lowering in the sky.

Lance's eyes slowly slid open, and he turned to look at Keith. His eyes were glistening. "Always words of wisdom from the mullet." Lance chuckled, tears bubbling up. "I know. I know that she'd want me to move on. But it still feels like...a dishonor."

Keith smiled. "But it _isn't_ , Lance. You've always wanted the best for everyone, and you've been there for me so many times. Allura knows you would never hurt her. She wants you to be happy."

An orange glow set over the land, and the flowers in the field below the cliff swayed in the crisp, cold winds. Lance looked to the sky.

"Thanks, Keith. I...I think I've been wanting to move on. For a while. I'll always love her. But I think...I love someone else too."

Keith's breath caught in his throat. "...Who?"

The red paladin turned to Keith with a bittersweet expression on his face. "You, mullet. You-You've always been there for me, and you always know just what to say. How could I not?"

Keith's eyes filled with tears. "Lance, I've always loved you. Since I first met you back at the Garrison. I love you, I love you so much." Keith's words spilled out along with the tears from his eyes. He tackled Lance in a hug, which the Altean gladly reciprocated.

Lance kissed Keith, tears streaming from both of their eyes. Keith's mouth tasted like home. Comforting. Safe. Lance's embrace was warm. Like a perfect blanket.

One thing was for sure.

Lance would never have to feel alone again.  

 

 

 


End file.
